The Climb
by Mata Ara
Summary: Di saat malam minggu Ino asyik bercumbu dengan Sai, Sakura asyik nelangsa menatap bulan. Bertanya-tanya apa Sasuke digigitin nyamuk di dalam hutan. Di saat malam jumat Ino jaga lilin (nggak deng!), Sakura sibuk tatap-tatapan sama Sasuke. Hhhhh... Sakura udah nggak beda sama kuntilanak.


"Hai, Sayang."

Sakura Haruno, yang aslinya adalah mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat dua, tapi dalam tiga jam terakhir ini sedang cuti dan pilih pekerjaan jadi setrikaan manusia, mendelik sinis. Klorofil hijaunya tajam menusuk ketika objek yang membuatnya terpaksa harus menyetrika trotoar depan gedung rektorat itu muncul dengan gaya santainya.

"Maaf aku telat," lanjut si objek. "Tadi rapat di Akatsuki ketunda. Itachi telat."

"Oh ya?"

Tidak menyadari kalau iblis dari kerak neraka baru saja merasuki pacar merah jambunya itu, Sasuke Uchiha, si objek menjawab—lagi-lagi dengan nada santai. "Hn." Dua tangannya malah sempat mampir di saku celana.

"Kenapa Itachi telat?"

"Ooh itu..." Sasuke mikir sedetik. "Katanya ceweknya ngambek, atau apalah gitu. Biasalah."

"Oh ya?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke santai. "Hn."

"Terus menurut kamu..." suara Sakura berdesis. Lekat-lekat dia menatap cowok yang lebih tinggi sekepala darinya itu. Lekat, persis tepat di tengah mata oniks itu—sembari dalam hati berdoa ada laser keluar dari matanya. "Menurut kamu... ada cewek lain yang ngambek nggak?"

"Hn?"

"..."

"Siapa?"

 **THE CLIMB**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction / AU / Typo / OOC / other pairings**

 **Based on Cewek by Esti Kinasih**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"Capek gue, No! Capek!"

"Sabaaar..." Ino Yamanaka, cewek Bisnis dan Manajemen yang sering dikasih order buat nampang di brosur kampus tiap menjelang penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Kukunya yang dikikir-kikir sejak satu jam lalu terlihat berkilat.

"Ngomong sih gampang! Lo nggak pernah diginiin sama Sai, kan?"

Aquamarin Ino memutar dramatis. "Ya nggaklah. Berani tuh anak ngaret sedetik, abis!"

Sakura mendesah. Wajahnya ditelungkupkan ke atas bantal sehingga suara yang keluar kemudian hanya berupa serentetan kalimat tidak jelas. "Empat bulan pacaran, nggak pernah dia datang _on time_ ," curhatnya. "Tiap ngapel diatas jam sembilan malam. Malam Jumat pula! Dia pikir gue kuntilanak apa?!"

"Ya udah. Putusin," balas Ino enteng.

Seketika Sakura mendongak. "Nggak!" tolaknya. "Susah payah gue narik perhatian Sasuke, masa gue harus putusin sih?! Nggak! Saran lo yang lebih sahabatisasi dikit dong."

Kini gantian Ino yang mendesah. "Ngertiin nggak bisa. Pergi juga nggak mau. Lo harus bisa milih salah satu dong."

"Ya masa gue sih, No..."

"Ya terus siapa? Sasuke? Ya lo tau sendiri kalo dia lebih sibuk dari rektor. Akatsuki mana pernah main-main sama anggotanya. Buat orang yang paling dekat sama Sasuke, harusnya lo ngertiin itu dong."

Sakura mewek. Dikira curhat sama Ino bakal ngebantu, nggak taunya... "Lo sahabat Sasuke apa sahabat gue sih..."

"Ehe he he." Ino malah cengar-cengir.

Begini, masalah dunia Sakura dimulai sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Di suatu hari yang agak-agak mendung, Sakura petantang-petenteng jalan dengan misi mau tebar pesona di trotoar utama kampus. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang loncat tepat di depannya. Bukan bajing, apalagi kukang. Yang lompat itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Cucu pemilik Universitas Konoha. Cowok paling diincar seantero Konoha, sekaligus cinta pertama Sakura. Dengan wajah datar, nyaris tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali (kecuali kalau lo pake mikroskop elektron lo bakal liat semburat merah jambu unyu di dua pipi mulusnya), Sasuke bertanya, nyaris sama datarnya dengan ekspresi mukanya.

"Bentar malam lo ada acara?"

"Eh—eh? Apa? Kenapa?" Sakura gagap. Kaget juga tiba-tiba ada cowok yang punya muka pahatan tangan dewa ini loncat kayak penari balerina tepat di depannya.

"Gue mau ngapel bentar malam."

"EH?" Sekarang muka Sakura sudah merah total. Lo taruh termometer di situ, tuh benda rusak.

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh cowok sendiri ngapel?"

Maka begitulah. Tidak ada pedekate sama sekali. Cinta Sakura sejak jaman SD akhirnya bersambut. Sakura aja yang nggak tahu kalau Sasuke udah suka sama dia sejak masih sama-sama pake popok. Bulan-bulan lewat, Sakura berbahagia dengan air mata. Pasalnya, nggak sama kayak pasangan-pasangan lainnya, hubungannya dengan Sasuke cenderung...

...aneh?

Kita kasih perumpaan. Ino sama Sai. Yang satu anak Bisnis doyan melengak-melengok di karpet manapun, yang satu anak fotografer. Cocok. Tiap ketemu, klik—klik—klik. Romantis sama ha ha hi hi bareng. Terus ada Hinata Hyuuga. Na'ah, cewek yang satu ini kalau bisa dibilang nggak dekat-dekat amat sama SakuIno. Mereka kenal cuma karena Naruto Uzumaki, pacar Hinata, sohiban sama Sasuke. Hinata itu spesies antik. Ngomong sama jalan aja pelaaaaaaan banget. SakuIno udah kelar mahat patung walikota di bukit, dia baru ngambil palu. Poin plusnya tuh cewek santun. Saking santunnya dia suka nasehatin Sakura yang punya kepribadian barbar dan cenderung nggak tahu tata krama. Poin negatifnya, nih cewek selalu beranggapan kalau strata cewek itu ada di bawah kaki cowok. Jadi, walaupun si Naruto udah nikung di semua tikungan yang tersedia, Hinata cuma senyum-senyum sambil ngomong, "nggak apa-apa. Di masa lalu, raja dan semua laki-laki itu bisa punya istri satu stadion. Anak-anak raja bahkan bisa bangun satu peradaban." Tapi tetap aja, NaruHina romantis!

Sedangkan SasuSaku...

Sasuke sering telat kalo janjian.

Ngapelnya malam jumat.

Sasuke lebih milih nyium gunung daripada nyium Sakura.

Yes, sodara-sodara, Sasuke anak mapala. Dia ketiban ilmu jadi pendekar gunung karena kakaknya, Itachi, adalah pendiri Akatsuki—organisasi mapala tempat Sasuke dan Naruto bernaung.

Di saat malam minggu Ino asyik bercumbu dengan Sai, Sakura asyik nelangsa menatap bulan. Bertanya-tanya apa Sasuke digigitin nyamuk di dalam hutan. Di saat malam jumat Ino jaga lilin (nggak deng!), Sakura sibuk tatap-tatapan sama Sasuke.

Hhhhh... Sakura udah nggak beda sama kuntilanak.


End file.
